I'M WITH THE BAND PART 2
by Salvo1985
Summary: After the gig at that swanky place luna and her band got to play in. a simple introduction of her manager and an apology and a simple hug just isn't enough. after a nice hot shower she made up her mind and she knows exactly how to really thank lincoln. by offering her heart to him.


**I'M WITH THE BAND (PART 2)**

* * *

_**This fanfic is a continuation Of the comic "I'm with the band" in the graphic novel 'the struggle is real' it's been on my mind awhile and i decide to write it. it'll be one of those 'short but sweet' stories. it's basically aftermath after their gig.**_

* * *

Luna had a long hot shower.

in her mind, she replayed that gig over and over again.

lincoln really pulled through for her. despite the crappy ones. but she knew in her heart he was only trying to get the word out. and she was happy. and yet...

yet she really treated him like a piece of shit.

yes, he got them a better place to play.

yes, she thanked him in a big way and said sorry for blowing up at him.

but it wasn't enough.

Luna had been eyeballing him for a while now. and not in a sisterly way. she didn't know how it started. just one day she was watching him. and kept staring. before it clicked.

she didn't even see sam the same way after that and left their relationship in limbo. sure, sam was interested, and they said they'd get to know each other better. but now? yeah, she just ain't doing it anymore for her.

Luna got out of the tub and dried her hair, body. she put on her robe, and wrap her towel on her head before walking out. she walked straight towards her brother's room. she stood and stared at the door nob. biting her lower lip. she knew how to thank him. and she needed to relax before she could set the things in motion.

she reached and turned the nob before entering. and there he was, in bed in his pj's, reading a Conan the barbarian comic. she shut the door and walked over to him and sat at the edge of the bed. he looked up and smiled.

"oh, hi luna!"

"hey"

her scratchy voice slips out of her lips. she smiled at him.

"ya know bro, I can't thank you enough for that gig."

he smiled and nodded.

"you're welcome."

her eyes became soft and she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek.

"you don't get it, bro, I really think your awesome."

he blushed and just continued to smile.

"I'd do anything for you."

she blinked.

"really?"

he nodded.

"uh-yup!"

her eyes sparkled and she scooted closer.

"am I your favorite sister?"

he blinked.

"I know that's sudden but..."

her hand roam down and knead his pj shirt. he didn't seem to notice.

"uh..yeah? i guess?"

she smirked.

"how about i do something the rest won't?"

he cocked a brow.

"like what?"

her left hand cupped his cheek and leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. his face turned red and you could swear steam was blowing out of his ears. his eyes widen when her tongue jammed into his mouth and swirled over his. he gripped her shoulders and closed his eyes. she let it linger their lips pressed ever so softly. the shared flavor of their mouths. his hands dropped and he submitted to his sister's advances.

and then she drew back with a wet pop. their saliva connecting to their lips. and he was breathing in much-needed air. he looked at her and she had that classic foxy smile. she ran her fingers over his snow-white hair and he shut his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"you really are the best brother, and the best manager"

she paused.

"and you could make the best boyfriend. I mean...if you're okay with it."

her eyes shift down and sighed.

"i know it's wrong, but shit dude. you're always on my mind."

she looked at him.

"Please don't hate me, bro, I can't help it. you just got that something I've been looking for"

he stared and swallowed. the tingle of his lips, he could still feel hers on his. he blinked and slowly realized what she was saying. he looked at her and she looked scared. now, a normal brother would run and scream rape. pedo. pervert. but lincoln loud would never throw a family member under the bus. he kinda understood why she felt what she felt.

he placed a hand on hers and he massaged it. her brown eyes met his sincere baby blues. and he smiled and he sat upon his knee and cup her face. she stared in aww. as he looked at her, studying her. he smiled and leaned in and gave her a short sweet kiss on the lips.

"i would never hate you, out of all of my sisters we've always been close"

her eyes watered up.

"Oh, Little Man..."

he blushed and he wraps his arms around her and hugged her. she held him close and buried her face in his hair and breathed in his clean hair and sighed softly. the two siblings stayed like that for a while before they parted. their hands intertwined and they just looked at each other. both curious what the other might be thinking.

"so does this mean..."

luna asked, hopeful.

he nodded.

"yeah."

she grinned.

"Groovy baby."

lincoln laughed.

"c'mon, scoot over love. i wanna sleep with ya."

he nodded and he did just that and she cuddled up next to him.

"so, concerns about our family finding out aside, are we going to take things slow?"

she nodded.

"yeah man, i don't wanna rush on things. we'll take it nice and easy"

he smiled. his eyes growing heavy.

"that's nice."

luna nuzzled his throat.

"linc?"

he yawned.

"yeah?"

"i love you."

he muttered.

"love you...*YAWN* too..."

* * *

the next day, lincoln walked home from school. his little slave boy-uh-i mean, Clyde walked.

"I'm telling you linc, me and Penelope are finally gonna be an item!"

huh. usually, he'd be popping a boner for his sister Lori. so this was surprising.

"oh? that's cool."

he nodded and sighed and hearts flew over his head.

"hey look."

lincoln pointed.

Clyde looked and saw Liam running away screaming. he was followed by a man in a long white shirt and wore a turban. he was wielding one of those Arab swords and crying out like Xena warrior princess. they were dumbfounded. but then Clyde snapped his fingers.

"oh, that's right! Liam and parvana are dating too."

lincoln blinked.

"wait. luan's friend, that Muslim girl?"

he nodded.

"i guess her dad found out."

lincoln sighed.

"well, let's hope he survive her dad. i actually fully support them"

they continued to walk.

"yeah, too bad it seems like parvana's dad is one of those extremists."

lincoln snorted.

"love will overcome their wacky religion"

"oh yeah, no doubt about it."

they parted ways and lincoln side once he saw his house.

he breathed in softly and he was happy. he walked towards his home and he opened the door and looked at you, the reader. he pointed a finger up in a gesture and said-

"Ah! nothing like coming home from school!"

he smiled at you, the reader.

"There are a great many things you can do, read comics, watch TV. play with your collectible ace savvy figures and simply go to your roo-"

he heard the stomping of feet from the flight of the stairs and he was tackled to the floor and he oofed and landed on his backpack. he stared up as a blushing red luna with a wide and giddy smile.

"Welcome home, 'Boyfriend' "

he looked at you nervously.

"ooorrrr...spend the rest of your day with your new girlfriend"

luna pushed her hands inside his shirt, lightly dragging her nails on his chest.

"who you just started a relationship with last night."

she was purring and nibbling his chin.

"who so happens to be my sister..."

luna picked him up and heaved him over her shoulder and started walking up the stairs. you watch as the door slammed.

"Hotchie Motchie!"

said lincoln.

* * *

**THE ROCKIN' END.**


End file.
